Lovers in a dangerous time
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Lime and Lemon are two boys who are finding that love can be very complecating
1. Bleeding Daylight part1

Bleeding Daylight  
  
(Teraki WuFang)  
  
Song: Lovers in a.(By Barenaked Ladies)  
  
don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by you never get to stop and open your eyes one day you're waiting for the sky to fall the next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all when you're lovers in a dangerous time lovers in a dangerous time  
  
these fragile bodies of touch and taste this vibrant skin -- this hair like lace spirits open to the thrust of grace never a breath you can afford to waste when you're lovers in a dangerous time lovers in a dangerous time  
  
when you're lovers in a dangerous time sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime but nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight when you're lovers in a dangerous time lovers in a dangerous time and we're lovers in a dangerous time lovers in a dangerous time  
  
Lemon laid there, under the sky, waiting for it to fall and end all the suffering of the world. "Why do you lay here every sunset and not watch the sun?" A younger boy named Lime asked as sat beside him and rested his head on the others chest. He munched on some chips and smiled. "Come on, tell me please." Lemon looked at him and blushed at the boys beauty. Lime was his best friend, and hopefully more someday soon. "Lime, how old are you?" Lime frowned. "You forgot my age, im the same age as you!" Lemon rolled his eyes. "I know, but just answer me, how old are you?" Lime rolled his eyes mockingly. "17." Lemon looked up at the starts and began to count on the 17th he stopped and pointed it out to Lime. "That's your star, lime, that's where you'll go when you die." Lime frowned with a eye brow raised. "Lem, what is with you? I mean, Your so romantic, first you ask me my age like your mental, then you tell me im going to die and be put on a far away ball of gas. Real romantic there Lemy." He giggled and walked off. Lemon close behind. He hugged him and pulled him back. "Lime, you know I love you right?" Lime froze and spun around. "Same here, I mean we are best friends, now lets get going. I don't want to be late for curfew." And before he could speak, lime was running off towards the main roads and houses. Lemon sighed. "Yeah, best friends."  
  
The next day was too hot to be summer, it had to be anew season. He flicked on the weather channel and frailty blinked. "Holy shit, 47 degree's!" Lime nodded as he sipped his lemonade. "We're all gonna die." He mumbled. Lemon flopped down beside him on the floor next to the fridge. Door wide open, and light bulb blinking rapidly as a heat warning. "Lets get some ice and go find a shaded tree." Lemon smiled. "That's a good idea Lime." The tree was large and old. There were no bugs or weeds under the shade. Only soft green grass that grew to their knee's. They sat there and sighed every time a breeze would go by. Lemon's long fingers made their way through the grass. Feeling the morning dew still under the strands of earth's green hair. Lime watched him and placed his glass of ice beside his. "Lemon, do you like boys?" he asked as the silence made the breeze jealous. Lemon smiled. "I thought you knew, I was dating a boy last year you know." Lime blushed. "I know, but I thought it was just a thing that you were trying out, I mean, are you really gay?" Lemon nodded and sucked on an ice cube till it melted. Lime rested his head on his arms as he laid down on his stomach. "How do you know you are?" The leafs on the tree shivered and a soft scent of maple wafted around them. "You don't know, your heart does, it's the way you feel about someone. Like you want to be with them every day and hold them and make them happy. But more then that, there's a wild love behind it. Like a crush, but deeper. And when its towards someone of the same gender then you know there's something gay about your heart. Or maybe its just that one person that you feel that way towards." Lime was blushing, but curiously cute, his head tilted to the side and eyes off even. "So you only felt that way about that guy?" Lemon shook his head. "Nope,. There have been afew." Lime looked down at the ground then back up. "Im one of them, aren't I?" It was more of a fact then a question. Lemon sighed. "I take it your not trilled." Lime giggled. "Im not trilled, but im not turned away or disgusted. I just think im not gay cause I don't feel that way about you. You don't want a relationship with me if im not inlove with you right?" Lemon smiled. "You're the only one on earth that understands me and what im looking for." Lime blinked. "Um, what are you looking for?" Lemon laid back and looked up at the clouds. "Something real." 


	2. Bleeding Daylight part2

Bleeding Daylight  
  
(Teraki WuFang)  
  
Song: Lovers in a.(By Barenaked Ladies)  
  
don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by you never get to stop and open your eyes one day you're waiting for the sky to fall the next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all when you're lovers in a dangerous time lovers in a dangerous time  
  
these fragile bodies of touch and taste this vibrant skin -- this hair like lace spirits open to the thrust of grace never a breath you can afford to waste when you're lovers in a dangerous time lovers in a dangerous time  
  
when you're lovers in a dangerous time sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime but nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight when you're lovers in a dangerous time lovers in a dangerous time and we're lovers in a dangerous time lovers in a dangerous time  
  
Lime laid on his back, looking up at the big fluffy clouds and thought back on the dream he had had. He was sleeping and Lemon had come in and kissed him, then touched him and- lime blushed and shook himself. "I don't think it means anything, its just what we were talking about yesterday." Lemon wasn't blushing he was grinning like mad man. "I still cant believe it, you had a dream about me and you doing it!" Lime slyed and groaned. "Tell the whole world why don't you!" They laughed and then sighed at the same time. Lime looked over his shoulder at him and smirked. "So, if we did try this, what would we do?" Lemon, taking off guard said the first thing that came to mind. "Um, dinner and a movie." Lime slyed with a small smile. "I don't like romantic movies." Lemon smirked back. "Ha! You see the trick is to bring you to a horror and let you grab and jump into my arms when the blond bimbo gets killed." Lime made a face and swapped at his arm. "That's not funny, your thinking that im gonna be a girl!" Lemon moved closer, like a cat. His lips touching Lime's. "Someone has to be on top." Lime pulled away and felt his heart beating faster then before. "No, I mean, really what would we do, and tell people?" Lemon sat back and smiled. "We'd do what we always do. Go to school, hang out, watch movies, just spend time together, and maybe play out that dream of yours." The taller blond laughed as his black haired friend turned red and crossed his arms. "Lemon, don't mock me!" Lemon shook his head. "I was kidding, we'd wait a while before we even tried anything. Not even a kiss till you ask me to. Im not some daddy Mac looking for a one night lay, I want love." Lime smiled and moved closer to the tree. He leaned on it and weaved his fingers through the grass until they moved over Lemons. "Ask me out." Lemon got up on one knee. He took Lime's hand and smirked. "Lime, will you go out with me?" Lime giggled and nodded. "But im not gay." He coed. Lemon rolled his eyes and rested his head on Lime's lap. "Yeah, and im not gay either."  
  
A week later the moon have made the earth spin into autumn. The leafs were yellow and dead, the tree's shivered like naked bodies. And the sky was full of bright orange shades and navy caresses. Lime looked himself over. He was dressed up as a cat. He let his long black hair down and had makes up on. His tight cat out fix showed every curve. He was a fluffy white cat, but his body was well formed, no chubby, but not too skinny. He smiled as he wagged his butt, making his tail sway. "Meow." He winked at the sexy reflection. The closet door closed and Lemon rolled his eyes. "Your so full of yourself." He said, his dog spiked ears slightly off to the side, and his warm brown eyes twinkled. His out fit was the almost the same. But his was a two piece, his pants were furry and his shirt was only furry on the arms and back, his chest part was furless and tight. Lime wrapped his arms around his waist and winked. "And you look like a bitch in heat." Lemon growled, playing out his role, arms wrapping around Lime's own waist.  
  
They arrived at the party awhile later after they ate some candy and told each other about their day. They entered and walked to the side. Lemon got two glasses of punch and sat down. Lime sipped his and made a face. "This is bad. Tastes like fire." Lemon nodded and pointing to a guy spiking the rest of the bowls. "I hate fruit punch, why do you think im drinking it?" Lime slyed. "Your under age Lemmy." Lemon smirked. "And your just being a big pussy." Lime smiled and blushed. He was a pussy, literally. "I guess its not that bad. But don't get drunk ok?" Lemon nodded and went up for his second glass. Lime sighed. "Im so sure." Lucky and Lucas sat down beside him and smirked. "You look gay." Lucky snickered as Lucas gulped down his punch. "Why didn't you dress up as something cool?" The vampire asked. Lemon sat down and put an arm around Lime. "Hi guys. Lucas, nice custom, a.what are you?" Lucas frowned. "Im a werewolf, and he's a vampire, and he's a pussy and your drunk." Lucky laughed and poked his friend. "And what's with the hugging?" Lime blushed. "He has to, it keeps him from falling over." They all chuckled but Lemon, who was feeling dizzy from drinking too much punch too fast. Both boys gave each other a look. But the night was still very young and they had more to worry about then hugging.  
  
To be Continued: Soon, If you want more, just ask me, I promise I'll write, and hey, if you tell me what you look like and some stuff about you then I'll even work you into the fic's.  
  
Love Teraki! 


End file.
